3
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: DMC4/DmC:Reboot crossover; Dante(DMC4)/Dante(DmC)/Vergil(DmC); PWP


弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

维吉尔醒来的时候，只觉得头疼欲裂；周围有些昏暗，弥漫着浓重的皮革枪油还有披萨的味道。他摇摇头想抬手揉揉眼睛，可是却发现自己的手被冰冷的锁链反绑着，身后温暖的触感让他猛地扭过头，从眼角看到但丁以同样的姿势背靠背和他捆在一起，脑袋垂下来似乎还没恢复意识；他想要挣脱，可是却发现那锁链非常结实，即使拥有天使与恶魔的力量也无法挣脱。他向后撞着但丁试图叫醒他，可是锁链相撞的哗哗声却引起了屋内另一个存在的注意。

"你醒了。"他看向声音传来的方向，在一张办公桌后，一个白发男人正慢慢的站起来，浅蓝色的眼睛看着他，目光灼热，锐利。

"你们是谁？"男人不紧不慢的走到他身旁，戴着手套的手抬起他的下巴。皮革与枪油的气味扑面袭来，那气味对他来说很陌生，可是却又有一种奇怪的熟悉感，就好像他与面前的白发男人已经认识很久，有一种…恍如隔世的感觉。男人的手抚摸着他的脸，拇指有意无意的擦过他的嘴唇。他别过脸想要躲开，可是男人却捏紧了他的脸，"不回答也没关系，你们是谁并不重要。"

维吉尔疑惑的看着他在自己面前蹲下来，浅蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像发现猎物的大型猫科动物。男人捏住他的衣领，没费力气刷的一下撕开，紧接着遭殃的是马甲，高领衫。碎掉的衣服挂在他的手臂上，赤裸的胸膛暴露在凉丝丝的空气中，他不禁颤抖了一下。男人的手轻轻的从他的喉结向下，轻轻的抚摸着他，然后来到他的西裤裤腰处，轻快的解开了他的皮带，扣子和拉链，托起他的屁股把裤子从他腿上拽了下来。

"哈，真没想到。"男人对着他卧在银色毛丛里的分身吹了口气，看着他全身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，"你这么一本正经的样子会没穿内裤。迫不及待啊，哈？"

一把幻影剑刺穿了男人伸过来的手，男人看着他的目光变得危险起来，他看着那把蓝色的透明的剑发出清脆的响声碎掉，男人的手掌以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。

"有趣，"男人站起来甩了甩手，摘掉破掉的手套，"我没想到能再次碰到会用这招的人…当然，你肯定不是人类。"

维吉尔耗空了魔力槽，可是所有的幻影剑都无法对男人造成实质性的伤害。男人微笑着在他面前蹲下，"不错，我喜欢你的性格；我想我们可以做点更愉快的事情。"

"滚开，"维吉尔低吼，但是男人只是微笑着掰开他的腿缠到自己腰上，隔着皮裤用已经有些硬起来的分身蹭着他的下体。

"不管你是什么生物，我得说，至少这副皮囊还是很美的，"男人抓住他后脑的头发，强迫他仰起头吻着他的脖颈；他拼命挣扎，可是男人把他固定的死死的，他无论如何都没法从他身下挣脱。"出于某种让人怀念的原因，我决定还是要温柔待你。"他站起来在他碎掉的衣服里摸索着，但是似乎并没有发现感兴趣的东西，接着他站起来俯身把还没醒来的但丁拽过来，让两人变成一种几乎是肩并肩的姿势，捆住他们的锁链也随之自动延伸；男人在但丁身上翻找着，终于从他的大衣口袋里找出一小瓶润滑剂，他拿在手里把玩着，看着维吉尔，轮廓分明的脸上挂着一抹微笑，"你们不仅仅是兄弟，对吧？"

维吉尔没有接腔。男人把手指上涂上厚厚的一层润滑剂，"我希望这会很愉快，"他的手指在他的褶皱上轻轻按摩着，"别做没有意义的事情，你不希望看到你兄弟的尸体，对么？"这话虽然说得轻描淡写，但是维吉尔能感觉到他是认真的，于是点点头。男人满意的微微一笑，毫不客气的插入两根手指，冰凉的润滑剂让他不适的扭动了一下身体。他深吸一口气，尽量让自己放松，他只想快点做完，他不希望但丁醒来看到自己正在被侵犯。

男人扩张了很久才拉开裤链扶着分身慢慢的插入；维吉尔清楚的感受到了对方尺寸傲人的阳具一点一点进入自己身体的整个过程。除了被撑开的些许不适感，竟然没有一丝疼痛。如果换个情景的话，他甚至会觉得这只是一次你情我愿的性爱而已。男人观察着他脸上的表情，看到他皱起的眉头舒展开一点之后才开始动起来。跟但丁与自己野兽般狂野的性爱相比，男人虽然看起来侵略性十足，但是所有的动作却是温柔而富有激情的，带着一种刻意隐藏起来的优雅。他不知道自己让他想起了谁，他也不想知道，可让他觉得羞耻的是，他的身体出于某种不可言述的本能开始迎合起对方，甚至忘记了双手被束缚起来而想要抱住他。锁链被拽的发出刺耳的响声，而但丁也终于因为这一拽而醒来。

"啊啊…怎么回事…"他嘟哝着，紧接着意识到眼前的情景，立刻瞪圆了眼睛，"操！"

男人转头看着但丁，并没有停下动作，"要加入么，小鬼？"

但丁能感觉到维吉尔的身体在微微颤抖，他知道那是他哥哥在刻意忍耐；不是忍耐痛苦，而是在压抑着快感，他甚至都能听到他不小心从喉咙里逸出的呻吟。操，他哥竟然被别的男人操得那么爽。一阵怒火从他胸膛里炸开，周身散发的能量劈啪作响，然而不知道是什么原因，他始终都无法魔化，捆在手腕上的锁链仿佛在呼应他一样变得冰冷无比，他甚至都能感觉到那寒意正沿着自己的手臂向上延伸。他看着男人，又看了看维吉尔并没有刻意避开的半阖的双眼，颤抖的睫毛和湿润的嘴唇，那股怒火渐渐的变了性质，朝着他的小腹涌去。鬼使神差的，他最终还是点点头，"好。"

男人看着他笑了，"好样的，"他从维吉尔身体中退了出来，伸手拍了拍但丁的脸，打了个响指；锁链暂时放开了两人的手腕，男人把挂在维吉尔手臂上的衣服拽下来，又示意但丁脱掉衣服，然后提起两人把他们按到台球桌上，锁链随即跟来把他们的手腕分别反绑在身后。两人的脸摩擦着绿色的台呢，视线正好对在一起。维吉尔的眼睛很湿润，灰蓝色的眼珠上蒙着一层雾气，但丁还想更仔细的看看他，可是维吉尔却把头转了过去，但丁只能看到他散落下来的银发扫在台呢上。

"我说加入可不是这个意思！"但丁挣扎起来，可这个动作却让他翘高的屁股扭动起来，男人笑着在他的臀丘上戏谑的打了一下，俯身压在他身上，凑到他耳边，"不，你同意的时候就已经知道我是什么意思了。"

但丁骂骂咧咧的放弃了挣扎，认命的闭上眼睛。男人扶着性器插入维吉尔，在手指上又挤上一些润滑剂捅进但丁的后穴里。但丁咒骂一声抗拒着插入的手指，不停地扭动着，台球桌在身下吱嘎作响。这时维吉尔突然把头转过来，费力的挪过来亲吻但丁，男人不紧不慢的在身后干着他，但丁能感觉到维吉尔嘴唇随着男人的节奏一上一下的蹭着自己，他张开嘴看准时机把舌头伸进维吉尔口中，维吉尔立刻开始回应他，热烈而深情。这个吻让他平静下来，男人慢慢地塞入第二根手指，用与维吉尔交合的节奏扩张着他的后穴；兄弟俩一个健壮，一个削瘦，身体线条流畅漂亮，蜜色皮肤和苍白色皮肤紧挨着，屁股高高翘起，两人在他身下湿吻的样子让人血脉喷张，他情不自禁的加快了速度，终于两人的嘴唇分开了，喘息与呻吟声此起彼伏。他从维吉尔身体中撤出来，尽根没入但丁的屁股，阴囊撞在他会阴处啪啪作响。但丁呜咽了一声，脸颊摩擦着毛茸茸的台呢，维吉尔看着他，轻吻着他的眉间，鼻尖和嘴唇，男人并没有忘记他，手指插进他被使用过的后穴，不停地戳刺着他的敏感点，压抑的喘息声不断地冒出来，维吉尔激烈的吻住弟弟的嘴唇才终于让自己安静下来。但丁的身体颤抖的越来越厉害，男人从他身体中抽出来，回应他的是一声不满的呜咽，而再次被插入的维吉尔则放开弟弟的嘴唇，抬起头轻轻叫了一声。像这样来回换了几次，男人停下了动作，锁链从两人的手腕上滑落，维吉尔先站了起来，阳具高高翘起，随着他的动作一颤一颤，他拉但丁起来的时候发现弟弟也是相同的情况。他非常想射，而且后穴的空虚让他想要被填满。他的头脑似乎完全被情欲支配了，被一个陌生又熟悉的男人干成这样完全是不应该发生的事情；他干巴巴的笑了一声，拖着发软的双腿朝在沙发上坐下来的男人走去。

男人向后靠在沙发靠背上，大喇喇的张开双腿，性器湿漉漉的翘在空气中，"目前为止还算愉快，我想你们也很乐意配合下去，"他慢慢套弄着分身，目光锐利诱惑，"想要么？"

"…嗯。"

但丁吃惊的看着几乎是毫不犹豫就回答的维吉尔，仿佛他一下子长出了三个脑袋，"…维吉？"

男人爆发出一阵大笑，两手拍了拍红色的皮革，"过来这里。"

维吉尔走到他身边，在他左腿旁跪下，上身伏在沙发上，低下头；男人抚摸着他凌乱汗湿的银发，看着但丁，"还愣着干嘛，小鬼？"

但丁机械的走到他右腿边，模仿着维吉尔的姿势跪下，男人伸手捏住他的脸，"想要的话，做点让我高兴的事情，说不定我可以考虑一下。"他的目光从但丁身上扫过，落到维吉尔垂下来的睫毛上。而维吉尔听到这话几乎是立刻就伏到他大腿根上，探头把男人的性器吞进嘴里。但丁错愕的看了一会儿，叹了口气开始慢慢舔舐男人的茎身。两人配合得相当默契，两张嘴同时照顾着男人的性器，两条粉色的舌头一左一右从上到下舔舐着暴起的青筋，龟头被含住吸吮的时候，另一张嘴就会轻轻啃咬着分身底部，舌尖轻轻抽打着，向上在冠状沟绕着圈；而在被深喉的时候，会有另一个人的手来照顾他的阴囊。男人满意的看着一白一黑两颗脑袋在他下身忙碌着，阴茎跳动着渗出前液；于是他按住他们的头，示意他们停下来。男人站起来，俯身拉维吉尔起来。

维吉尔双腿有些发软，男人浅蓝色的眼睛投在他身上的目光让他十分不自在。他别过脸，却被男人伸手掰了回来。男人的呼吸吹拂在他脸上，他的嘴唇离他的那么近，有那么一瞬间维吉尔以为他就要吻上来了，可是那双嘴唇最终只是轻轻的掠过他的脸颊，迅速的拉开了距离。男人的手揽住他的腰，回头招呼但丁，"过来，小鬼。"

但丁站起来按照他的意思在那张大办公桌上坐下来，男人推着维吉尔走过去，"去，坐到他身上。"

维吉尔回头看了男人一眼，撑起身体跳到桌子上，双腿跪在但丁身体两侧，扶着但丁的勃起，慢慢地坐下去，直到再也吞不下去。男人走过来，在维吉尔屁股上打了一下，"动。我知道你很想和他做爱。"

维吉尔顺从的动起身体，抬高臀部只剩龟头留在身体中，再重重坐下直到但丁的耻毛刮到被撑开的穴口；他的动作流畅自然，不羞涩，不拖泥带水，男人欣赏了一会儿，靠过来亲吻着他背上的印痕。维吉尔的动作因为这突如其来的亲吻微微一滞，但接着就回到了原来的频率。但丁配合着哥哥向上顶弄着，灼热湿润的内壁紧紧的包裹着他的分身。突然，有坚硬的东西沿着他的性器插入进来，两人同时停下动作，但丁睁大眼睛看着男人把两根手指塞进他哥哥已经被填满的后穴里。

"…不…不…"这是但丁醒来之后维吉尔说的第一句拒绝的话。他看着维吉尔痛苦皱起来的眉头，托起他的臀部想要退出来减轻哥哥的痛苦，可是男人牢牢的按住了维吉尔，动作强硬的拓展着他，又用了很多润滑剂之后终于塞进了第三根手指。细密的汗珠爬满了维吉尔的后背，他的手几乎要把但丁的肩膀攥碎。男人亲吻着他，用空闲的那只手抚摸着他脑后柔软的银发。似乎是觉得可以了，男人抽出手指，扶着阳具慢慢的挤进去，容纳了两支性器的后穴被撑到了极限，但是并没有被撕裂。维吉尔疼得浑身都在微微颤抖，双唇间偶尔漏出几声抑制不住的呜咽。三个人保持这个姿势很长时间，空气似乎都凝固了。

"动吧。"维吉尔打破了沉默，微微侧过头。

男人看到他垂下来的湿漉漉的睫毛，有些爱怜的吻了下他的侧脸，握住维吉尔软下来的分身套弄着。但丁见状立刻伸手捏住他的脸，强硬的扳过来撕咬一般吻着他。男人先动起来，但丁在他顶上去的时候退出一点，在他退出的时候向上顶弄，调整着角度尽量碰到维吉尔敏感的那一点。维吉尔绷得紧紧的身体渐渐放松下来，偶尔发出的痛苦的呜咽尾音也变得上扬起来。男人摩擦着他的分身，维吉尔的内壁蠕动着裹住他，撑开的穴口紧紧的勒住他的阳具；这些堆叠起来的快感把但丁逼到极限，他抱紧哥哥，下意识的叫着他的名字。

听到那个名字的时候，男人的动作明显停顿了一下，但丁并没有注意到，叫着哥哥的名字在他体内射了出来。维吉尔摆动着腰部迎合着他，但丁伸手打掉男人握在维吉尔分身上的手，跟随着男人的节奏套弄着，直到他射了出来，乳白色的精液溅满两人的胸前和腹部。

"…但丁…但丁…"维吉尔脱力的伏在他肩头。男人听到这个名字身体一僵，大股大股的精液射进他已经被填的满满的身体里。维吉尔甚至听到了男人在小声叫着他的名字。不，肯定是错觉。

两人从他的身体中撤出来，男人看着被但丁抱紧的维吉尔，淡蓝色的眼睛里有一闪而过的光芒。周围开始震动起来，在黑暗降临之前，维吉尔看到男人对着他投过来的悲伤的眼神，他下意识的伸手想要摸摸他的脸，但是已经来不及了。

* * *

两人醒来的时候还保持着相拥的姿势。维吉尔想要起来，但是沿着尾椎一路而上的酸疼却让他放弃了这个想法。但丁担忧的看着他，"你没事吧？"

"没事，做了一个梦而已。"

但丁的神色说明了一切，但他还是顺着维吉尔的话说道，"是啊，一个梦。"

维吉尔伸手揽住但丁亲吻着他，有温热粘稠的东西沿着他的股沟流下来。

这让他又想起了那个男人悲伤的眼神。

完


End file.
